


A Witch and His Familiar

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Transformation, Cat Craig Tucker, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Familiars, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Magic, Potions, Romance, Secret Crush, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Witch Tweek Tweak, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: A sweet story about a witch and his familiar.





	A Witch and His Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I...simply wanted to write a witch Tweek story, there hasn't been any for awhile, probably since it's not Halloween and stuff like that, but I wanted to write one because this just popped into my head, and I just needed something cute in my life, so I wrote this little story and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

In the darkest forest of a small little mountain town, there was a small little cottage. No one knew where the cottage came from, nor how it got there, so whenever a human travels to the forest, only to find the cottage, they get a sickly feeling inside, tensing their muscles, unable to speak, and their feet rooted to the ground.

However, what scared the humans the most would be when the door opens very slowly, and the most terrifying witch in the town steps out, ready to curse anyone who dared enter their territory.

So on a peaceful and quiet night, a young teenage boy decided to travel through the forest. He was skeptical of the existence of a witch, and wanted to prove to his friends that there was no such thing as a witch. So a camera strapped to his bike helmet, the teen rode his bike around, the light from his flashlight barely shone through the thick and dark woods. Was the boy nervous? A bit, but he was determined to prove to everyone that there were no such things as witches.

“Those guys are so gonna look stupid. I’ve been here for forty minutes now, and I still don’t see no dumb cottage. Tch, bunch of babies,” the teen mocked his friends as he continued to ride around, smiling to himself that there was nothing around, just a dark forest and possibly night animals roaming the woods, not that the boy was too worried since he did bring his baseball bat to defend himself.

As the boy continued to ride, he flinched when he hears the sound of wolves in the distance. Though the boy didn’t believe in witches, he was afraid of wolves, as well as any other dangerous predators that come out during the night. The boy wondered if he should just turn back and head home already, but before he could decide, he accidentally hits a rock, causing his bike to fall over. The boy flew off his bike and landed on the ground, his armed banged up, and his right cheek had a scratch on it. The boy cursed as he stared at the gash on his arm, he then got up to examine his bike, glad to see that it was still in contact, though the front wheel was slightly bent.

“God damn it, this is gonna cost me my entire allowance,” the boy sighed as he stared at the front wheel, wondering if he should just try fixing it now before he leaves.

Suddenly, the boy felt cold all of a sudden, as if the temperature suddenly dropped. A chilling wind blew from behind him, making the boy turned to see what was going on. His heart sank when he saw a little cottage that he didn’t see before, even when he crashed his bike. His mouth slightly opened in shock as he stared at the cottage, seeing it to be as creepy as the stories his friends told him many times.

“T-this can’t be real...t-there’s no way...t-the guys must be pranking me, y-yeah..that’s it,” the boy gulped as he tried his best to reassure himself that this wasn’t real, that this was a prank made by his friends.

However, there was one thing the boy forgot. He never told anyone that he was going to the forest.

“.....” The boy began to shake as he heard creaking from within the small cottage, the lights suddenly turned out, it was a vibrant red. The boy felt his muscles tense as he can hear the slight sound of footsteps coming closer to the door. The boy’s eyes began to widen as the doorknob of the door began to jiggle and turn, and finally, the door began to open, revealing a figure.

The figure was wearing a pointed hat.

“W-w-witch!” The boy screamed. He quickly got on his bike, not caring about the front wheel, he then started riding away as fast as he could, away from the cottage. The boy kept screaming witch over and over until he was gone and out of the forest, never to be seen again.

“....Well...that was weird,” the witch in question stepped out of his home, he adjusted his hat, staring at the direction the teenage boy ran away to. “I was just going to ask if he was alright, that was a nasty fall earlier,” the witch said.

The witch in question was a young boy named Tweek Tweak. He was a hundred and eighteen years old, soon to be a hundred and nineteen. Tweek was indeed a witch, but not as scary or as evil as the townspeople have said, in fact, Tweek never even interacted with the people from town, too stressful, Tweek would say. Still, Tweek never understood why the people in town were so afraid of him, especially when he has done nothing wrong. Whatever the case maybe, Tweek simply left it alone, making sure that if anyone tried to find him with malicious intent, then Tweek could simply hide his cottage with a snap of his fingers. Simple as that.

“It was another skeptic teen again!” Tweek said as he stepped back inside his cottage, snapping his fingers so that his home would be hidden to humans.

“Again?” A voice from somewhere said. “That’s like what? The fifth one this month?”

“I know. I don’t understand why those humans think I’m some scary and ugly witch, it’s not like I’ve done anything to them. These people just need to stop being so paranoid and stop coming to the forest so late at night. There are wolves out there, way more dangerous than what spells I can do,” Tweek sighed as he began looking around, “now...where are you?”

“Not telling.”

“Craig, if you don’t show up right this instance, I’ll turn you into a toad again,” Tweek said.

“Well how are you going to turn me into a toad if you can’t find me?”

“Craig, I’m not messing around, we have work to do. Now get out here, otherwise, I’ll flip this place upside down again, and I know how much you hate that,” Tweek said.

“Fine, I’m coming,” a small creature, a black cat to be exact, came out from under the couch, it walked over towards Tweek, rubbing its face against the witch’s leg before hopping on a table, sitting perfectly on top. “I’m here.”

Tweek smiled before rubbing the little black cat’s head, “you know I don’t need you in this form, right?”

“Do I have to, I hate changing, it feels weird,” the little black cat sighed.

“Now, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Fine,” the cat grumbled before it stood up, hopped off the table, spun around in the air, and sudden, smoke appeared from its body. Once the smoke cleared up, a human looking boy with cat ears and a tail suddenly emerged. “There? Happy?”

Tweek smiled, but quickly turned away when he remembered that cats don’t wear clothes. “Please, put on your clothes and let’s get going, the market will be very busy around this time.”

“Fine fine,” Craig sighed, letting out a yawn before picking up his clothes from Tweek’s closet, and quickly putting them on. “I still don’t see why I have to be human to go with you.”

“Well I need an extra pair of hands to help carry my stuff, besides, it’ll make finding you a lot easier,” Tweek said, ruffling his familiar’s head.

“Ugh...I seriously wish you never made me your familiar, I would be happy just being a normal cat,” Craig sighed.

“Yes, but if I never saved you during that winter storm, you’d be dead from the cold now, wouldn’t you?” Tweek smiled.

“.....” The young familiar didn’t say anything.

Craig was the black cat’s name, or to be more exact, he is a familiar. Tweek found him when he was a small and barely alive, possibly due to the storm outside during the winter season. Tweek felt pity for the cat when he saw him walking around in the forest, possibly looking for food, so when the cat finally collapsed, close to death, Tweek quickly brought him in and saved him. The little cat was grateful for Tweek’s kindness, deciding to stay with him and offering his servitude to the witch, so, Tweek decided to make the black cat his familiar, naming him Craig, since his human formed looked like a Craig, and the two have been together ever since. Still, no matter how grateful Craig was, he didn’t like changing his form to be human, nor did he like how much energy he had to use to change in the first place, and because of Craig’s cat nature, he was...in Tweek’s words...a lazy little bitch.

“Finished dressing?” Tweek asked when he turned back around to look at Craig.

“Yes,” Craig sighed, pulling on the collar of his hoodie. Craig never had to wear clothes when he was a cat, so having to wear them all the time when he turned human was quite uncomfortable, to say the very least. The only accessory that Craig will allow himself to wear is of course the collar that Tweek gave him when Craig decided to live with Tweek, and though it was quite strange to see Craig still wearing the collar in his other form, Tweek would smile, knowing full well that Craig was his companion for life.

“You know, I should really work on a spell that allows you to automatically have clothes on when you turn into this form, makes it a lot easier and less...awkward.”

“I don’t see why, you’re never embarrassed when I’m in cat form, and I’m naked all the time,” Craig sighed, he will never understand witches and their mentality on meaningless things like wearing clothes or having to constantly work all the time.

“There’s a difference, Craig,” Tweek sighed, “now enough chit chat, we need to head to the market before they sell out the ingredients I need for my next spell.”

“Alright, ready when you are,” Craig said, licking the back of his hand and cleaning the back of his right ear.

Tweek smiled before grabbing his broomstick and his wand. He waved the wand around, chanting the portal spell that would take him and Craig to the marketplace, once a vortex opened, the two started to go into it.

“Watch your step,” Tweek said.

“I know,” Craig sighed as he followed his witch master into the vortex.

The marketplace that Tweek would frequent was a popular place for magical and supernatural creatures like Tweek himself. It was the only place that Tweek was able to get his ingredients without having to go to town wearing a disguise. The whereabouts of the marketplace is actually that it’s in another world, so coming to the marketplace would be quite difficult unless you have magic or a device that takes you there. That meant there were no humans around.

“Oh darn, it’s really busy, stay close,” Tweek said as he walked through the crowd. As the two were walking around, avoiding as much people as they could, they began buying the ingredients they needed. “Let’s see...I do need another monkey’s hand, some vampire roots, toenails of a dragon, and lizard’s tongue…” Tweek muttered as he picked up each item and putting them in the basket that Craig was holding.

“That will be twenty rubies,” the seller said.

“Twenty? Last time I checked, these were fifteen! When did the price increased?” Tweek frowned.

“I don’t make the prices, buddy.”

“Yes you do! This is your own stall!” Tweek frowned.

“Tweek, don’t get mad,” Craig said.

“Either pay twenty rubies, or you can trade something of equal value,” the shopkeeper said.

“Oh...fine,” Tweek sighed, he looked inside the basket, finding a potion, “here, this will help cure that bald problem you have,” Tweek said.

“Ah...very good!” The shopkeeper said as he looked around before uncorking the bottle and pouring the potion on top of his head.

“Be sure to rub it in a circular motion twice a day, you’ll see results on the third day,” Tweek said.

“Got it. Glad to be doing business,” the shopkeeper said as he began rubbing the top of his head with the potion.

Tweek sighed before nudging Craig to move on, “let’s go.”

Instead of paying with money like in the human world, at the supermarket, you pay with red rubies, a very lovely gem that Tweek would usually find underground or in caves, however, if Tweek wasn’t able to find any red rubies at home or anywhere else, the marketplace also accepted trades, which most customers would do when they aren’t able to find red rubies. Of course, when you are to trade with the shopkeepers, you need to make sure that the items you’re willing to trade are of equal value or at least be something the shopkeeper would want.

“Pearls...necklaces...bracelets for sale, won’t you buy my pretty trinkets? You there, witch boy, don’t you want a necklace to go with that lovely outfit of yours?” a cyclops woman asked when she noticed Tweek walking by.

“No thank you, I’m not big on jewelry,” Tweek said.

“Nonsense, this green emerald necklace would go well with those eyes of yours, and in exchange...how about I take that familiar of yours?”

“Meow?” Craig was busy cleaning the side of his face because of all the dust that was around, so he was taken back with what the woman just said. “T-there’s no way Tweek would trade me for a dumb emerald!”

“.....I don’t know...it does look pretty,” Tweek said.

“T-Tweek!” Craig paled.

“I’m kidding, you furball, like I would ever trade you for something like that,” Tweek smiled as he pet Craig’s head, “besides, that emerald cost way more than you, so it wouldn’t even be a fair trade,” Tweek said.

Craig scowled at his master before putting his nose up in the air and proceeded to walk ahead.

“Sorry miss, but that cat ain’t for trade,” Tweek chuckled, seeing how angry Craig was.

“My...I can see how much you care about that familiar,” the cyclops woman said.

“Me and Craig? Well yeah, we’ve been together for years, of course I care about him,” Tweek said, confused at what the woman was getting at.

“I think you know exactly what I mean,” the woman chuckled.

“....Hmph,” Tweek turned his head, his cheeks getting red. He ignored the woman and caught up to Craig, “Craig, wait up, you know you’re supposed to follow me, not the other way around!” Tweek said, rushing after his familiar.

“How sad...a witch who fell in love with his own familiar...and is now trying to find a spell to turn his pet into human for good...ha ha ha...I wonder if it’ll go well….”

* * *

Tweek and Craig finally came back home after finding all the ingredients they needed. Tweek quickly grabbed the basket and walked over towards his cauldron.

“Alright, let’s see if we can make this right,” Tweek said.

“Do we have to do it now? We were at the marketplace for so long,” Craig yawned, sitting on the couch, looking tired.

“Don’t be such a lazy cat, Craig,” Tweek sighed.

“I am a cat, Tweek,” Craig sighed.

“Not for long,” Tweek smirked, “once I make this potion, you won’t have to worry about using your magical energy to turn into human anymore.”

“Yippee,” Craig sighed, ready to doze off.

“Silly,” Tweek chuckled as he began dumping the ingredients into the cauldron, stirring them around until they all mixed and the cauldron began to bubble. “Bubbles bubbles, here I stand...make sure to turn my lazy cat into a full human,” Tweek began to chuckle wickedly, but only to cough violently after a few seconds. “Ack...oh god…” Tweek coughed.

“Careful,” Craig sighed, “you really gotta work on that witch laugh of yours,” Craig sighed.

“Yeah yeah,” Tweek sighed, he kept stirring the cauldron until the liquid goo turned from a disgusting green to a light pink. “Ah ha! Here we go!” Tweek grinned. He grabbed a bottle from his shelf and poured the liquid inside, “oh Craig, I got something for you to try,” Tweek grinned as he walked over.

“Oh goodie,” Craig sighed.

“Drink up, furball,” Tweek smiled.

“....This won’t make me have antlers again, will it?” Craig asked.

“I made sure to decrease the amount of anter shaving this time, so no worries,” Tweek said.

“It also won’t turn me into a giant?”

“I didn’t use giant dandruff this time.”

“....And no elephant nose?”

“Nope,” Tweek smiled.

“....Alright,” Craig shrugged and began chugging down the bottle. Once the potion was gone, Craig stuck out his tongue in disgust, “interesting...ahem...flavor,” Craig said.

“Well? Do you...feel any different?” Tweek asked.

“....I feel...fine,” Craig said.

“Hm...maybe it takes a couple of minutes to work? We should probably move outside just in case something hap-” Before Tweek could finish, Craig suddenly began coughing loudly, hissing and meowing in pain. Craig fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he let out a painful mewl. “Craig!” Tweek crouched down and lifted Craig’s head to see if he was alright, “how bad is it?” Tweek asked.

“Like my insides are being stretched out!” Craig hissed as he began sweating. “Oh shit, what did you put in that?”

“Oh god, hold on, let me just get the antidote real quickly,” Tweek placed Craig down and rushed over towards his shelf to look for the antidote. Antidote….antidote...oh god! Craig, why didn’t you label these!?”

“Why is that my fucking job?” Craig cursed, clutching his stomach tightly.

“I told you to label them five times already! God, why are you such a lazy little bitch!?”

“Cause I’m a fucking cat, Tweek, what do you…” Craig’s cheeks suddenly filled up with air, and it looked like he was ready to throw up.

“Oh god, now what?” Tweek looked at Craig as he got on all fours, looking like he was about to hack up a hairball. “Oh god, if you throw up on my floors again, you’re sleeping outside.”

“Kkk...gack...gack…” Craig began gagging and coughing, his tail was standing up straight, the fur was now wild and crazy looking. Craig’s eyes widened as tears formed in his eyes as he began coughing loudly, trying to get something out of his throat. Finally, after a long and painful process, Craig finally coughed up what appeared to be a hairball made of solid gold.

“Holy shit,” Tweek said as he stared at the golden hairball.

“Oh god, I feel like I’m dying,” Craig said, falling to his sides, clutching his stomach.

“Okay okay, let me get the antidote and hopefully you won’t hack up another hairball again,” Tweek said as he finally found the right potion and ran back towards Craig. Tweek quickly poured the liquid into Craig’s mouth, and after a few minutes, Craig finally calmed down and relaxed in Tweek’s arm. “Good?”

“Uh huh,” Craig sighed.

“I’m so sorry,” Tweek said.

“....It’s fine. A familiar is supposed to be a witch’s guinea pig, right?”

“Nnngg…” Tweek sighed as he helped Craig up, and sat him down on the couch. Tweek then summoned his broom and a dustpan, “you two, clean this mess up...and for the hairball there...I’m sure we can sell it to someone who really likes gold...but please make sure to wash it before you put it away with the others,” Tweek said. The broom and dustpan both nodded before getting to work. Tweek let out a sigh before sitting on the couch, then laying down. “That was a failure.”

“I wouldn’t say that...more like a bombshell ready to go off,” Craig sighed, he picked up Tweek’s lets and let them rest on his lap.

“I’m sorry for almost killed you there,” Tweek sighed.

“I’m not worried, I know your magic would heal me up right away,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled before leaning forward to pet Craig’s head, “yeah, I know...but I would be really sad if you disappeared. Which is why I’m always worried that whenever I let you out, you wouldn’t come back.”

Craig rubbed his face against Tweek’s hand, purring slightly, “why would you think that?”

“Because...isn’t it a cat’s instinct to leave a home that’s abusive or something?” Tweek asked, “and we both can’t forget, you were a stray before you started living with me, so I just assumed you would miss being out there in the world, doing whatever you want,” Tweek sighed.

“....Hey,” Craig suddenly crawled on top of Tweek, putting his weight onto Tweek’s chest, “if I didn’t like you or this place, I would have left years ago, being a stray, but I chose to stay here with you, I chose to be your familiar, so don’t say that, as if you think you know what’s best for me, I know what’s best for me, and I know that...you’re probably the only master I’ll ever like being with, regardless of your weird spells. I know in the end, even after I have to go through one of your failed experiments, you’ll be there to take care of me and give me the best belly rubs,” Craig said.

“....Ha ha, you know I can’t take you seriously when you say ‘belly rubs’ in that form,” Tweek chuckled.

“Shut up and enjoy the moment,” Craig sighed as he placed his head on top of Tweek’s chest.

Tweek smiled and began petting Craig’s head, “....Craig...do you wish to be human? Or do you wish to stay as a cat?”

“I don’t really care, why?”

“I just...if you were to pick one of your forms to stay in forever...which would you pick?” Tweek asked.

“....Well...if I were in my cat form forever, I’d be used to it since I was born as a cat and know how to be a cat.”

“I see….” Tweek sighed, feeling his heart sinking a bit.

“However….I like being human too, cause...when I’m human, I can reach places without having to jump all the time, I get to go wherever I want without worrying about being stepped on, I get to eat foods that I couldn’t try before, and I get to be even more intimidating to mice,” Craig said.

“I...see,” Tweek sighed.

“....I also get to spend moments like this with you,” Craig said.

“You mean laying on my chest? You could do that as a cat, you know,” Tweek said.

“I know, but...I wouldn’t be able to snuggle you in my cat form, I wouldn’t be able to hear your heartbeat without having to hear other things as well in my cat form, I wouldn’t be able to eat meals with you at the table, I wouldn’t be able to wear all the nice clothes you made me, even if I don’t like wearing them to begin with. I wouldn’t be able to be your familiar and help you with your spells and magic. So...if I do have to stay in one form...then I would like to be human, so I can be like this with you, forever,” Craig said.

“.....” Tweek felt his cheeks getting warm as he gently patted Craig’s head, “you’re so heavy,” Tweek sighed, as he smiled lovingly at Craig, even if his familiar was now resting on his chest, his eyes were closed, and was getting ready to nap.

“Another reason why I wouldn’t mind being human, I’ll be a lot stronger than you and you wouldn’t be able to push me off of you when I’m so comfy,” Craig purred as he nuzzled against Tweek’s neck.

“C-Craig, careful with what you say, I am still your master here,” Tweek blushed.

“I know...and that’s why I love you,” Craig said.

Tweek felt his heart skip a beat. Before Tweek knew it, Craig was lightly snoring on his chest, having already fallen asleep. Tweek sighed, staring at his feline companion on his chest, wishing he would just turn back into a cat to make this position they were in a bit more comfortable.

“Stupid cat...do you even know what you’re saying when you say that?” Tweek sighed as he stared at Craig. He smiled as he watched Craig sleep, and though it wasn’t as adorable as when Craig is sleeping in his cat form, seeing him sleep in this form was just as adorable. “Silly cat,” Tweek sighed as he gently rubbed Craig’s head, “I hope we can stay like this forever,” Tweek whispered as he began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As time went on, the two continued their daily routine of scaring off humans, going to the marketplace for ingredients, finding a spell to turn Craig into a full time human, and just hanging out together.

Of course, as time went on, Tweek’s feelings for Craig grew and grew, and Tweek only wished he knew how Craig felt about him, aside from Craig’s devotion to his master and stuff like that.

Still, until Tweek was able to find the right spell to turn Craig into a full human, he can’t confess his love quite yet, and he only hoped he has the patience until he finds that spell.

“Craig, what are you doing?” Tweek asked when he noticed Craig standing by the window in his cat form.

Craig didn’t say anything, he simply looked out the window, his tail moving side to side in a strange manner.

“Is something outside? What is it?” Tweek asked as he peeked through the window. His heart sank when he saw two stray cats playing outside, and judging from the look that Craig was giving, it seemed that Tweek’s feline companion might know those two. “Friends of yours?”

“....A long time ago,” Craig said.

“I see….” Tweek smiled nervously, “do you...want to go outside and play with them?”

“....No…” Craig said.

“Why not?”

“I don’t think they’ll remember me...and I’ve changed so much over the years, I’m sure they’ll think I’m some strange cat, might even try to start a fight with me, and knowing you, you hate it when I fight with the other stray cats that comes around here,” Craig said.

“.....” Tweek sighed, staring at the cats outside, seeing them play happily, he looked at Craig, noticing how his tails stopped moving, “...come on, how a nice warm glass of milk to cheer you up, hm?”

“....No thanks, I’m not hungry,” Craig said.

“Well you can’t sit by the window forever. Eventually, those two cats will leave and move on,” Tweek said.

“....Move...on…” Craig muttered, looking down.

“.....A-alright, enough sad time, come away from the window,” Tweek picked Craig up, even though Craig seemed to be resisting a bit, but Tweek eventually managed to pick Craig up and took him away from the window, “now a nice bowl of warm milk will cheer you up, and how about a can of sardines? Your favorite,” Tweek smiled.

“....Whatever,” Craig sighed.

“.....” Tweek sighed as he gently pet Craig’s head.

Though Craig said he enjoys his time with Tweek, there were times when Craig missed his time outside as a stray cat. Whenever strays came to the woods, Craig would always look outside, watching them, looking envious of the other cats or even sad that he wasn’t out there with his old friends, there was even a time when Tweek woke up one night and saw Craig still by the window, looking ready to fall asleep, but wasn’t allowing himself to sleep, wanting to look out the window a little longer.

Tweek knew that if he turned Craig into a human, then Craig wouldn’t have those urges to be a stray again. All of Craig’s cat nature will disappear, Craig will act more like a human than cat, and Craig won’t fill the need to leave Tweek, something Tweek worried about the most.

Tweek tried his best to keep Craig happy, but whenever Craig gets like this, Tweek feels more and more guilty for wanting to take away Craig’s life as a cat. It’s as if he’s trying to kill a part of Craig at that moment.

“Craig, I’m heading to the marketplace, wanna come?”

“....Do I have to?” Craig sighed as he laid on the couch, looking more sad than tired.

“....I guess….you don’t have to come,” Tweek smiled sadly as he opened the vortex, “I’ll be back, keep the cottage safe.”

“Uh huh,” Craig sighed.

“....See you,” Tweek sighed as he stepped into the vortex. Once Tweek was at the marketplace, he looked back, watching the vortex closing. Tweek sighed as he began his shopping, but doesn’t feel as energetic as he normally is.

As Tweek walked around, getting the usual stuff and anything new that he could use for his other spells, Tweek couldn’t help but think about Craig, worrying about him, and worrying that maybe he’ll never find that right spell to turn Craig into a human. Tweek was getting worried that he was running out of time before Craig finally decides to leave him for good.

“Well, if it isn’t the witch that is in love with his familiar,” a familiar voice said.

“Oh...it’s you. Sorry, but I really don’t want any of your jewelry right now,” Tweek sighed.

“You look sad, dear witch boy, what is wrong? Where is that adorable familiar of yours?” The cyclops woman asked.

“He’s at home,” Tweek said.

“Hm...I see…” The woman said, “is something the matter? You look much sadder than the weeping willows.”

“It’s nothing,” Tweek sighed.

“Are you...heartbroken?”

“....”

“You are, aren’t you. Please, come sit next to me, I will listen to your worries,” the woman said.

Tweek knew he should just leave, after all, this was a personal matter, but at the same time, he really wanted to talk to someone about it. Against Tweek’s better judgement, he sat next to the cyclops woman and began telling her his woes.

“It’s just...I know Craig loves being with me, and he says so many times, but every now and then, I see Craig missing his time as a stray, and I feel guilty that I might be...taking that away from him,” Tweek explained.

“Well once he’s human, he won’t need the feel the urge to be a stray again, he’ll be with you forever, yes?”

“That’s the plan, but...I feel so guilty that...I’m sorta taking away Craig’s other identity. No matter how he looks, he’s still cat, even if he becomes human forever,” Tweek sighed.

“Yes, but if you love your familiar, and your familiar cares deeply about you, wouldn’t he want you to be happy?”

“I guess...but what about his happiness?” Tweek asked.

“My dear boy, a familiar has no free will, they are practically slaves once they make a contract with a witch. They are to stay by their witch for all eternity, no matter what. A familiar’s job is to assist their masters, make them happy at all times. So dear boy, do you want to make your familiar feel bad for not allowing him to do his job in keeping you happy?”

“I….I guess not,” Tweek said, not really sure.

“Well then...you better find that spell to make him human...but I might be able to help,” the woman than took out the familiar emerald necklace that the woman tried to sell him last time.

Tweek frowned, staring at the necklace, “seriously? I told you my problems and you’re still trying to sell me something?”

“No no no my dear, this necklace, it has special magic, it will be able to turn anyone into whatever they desire, and without the cost of too much of their magical energy. Those who wear it are able to transform into anything they want, even able to turn back to their previous form,” the woman said.

“How is that suppose to help? Remember, I want Craig to be human for good,” Tweek said.

“Yes, but….if you put this emerald into your witch cauldron, and have your familiar drink the potion, he will remain human forever, as long as he desires to be human.”

“...Really?” Tweek looked at the emerald, “it will...make him become human forever?”

“Yes, he will think like a human, and no longer act cat like. He will become what you dream of, and he will stay with you forever, like you wanted. You will be happy,” the woman said.

“.....” Tweek stared at the emerald, feeling his heart pounding. The guilt he felt still hasn’t gone away, but if this woman was telling the truth, then Tweek would finally be able to turn Craig into a human, “okay...I’ll take it. How much?”

“For you my little one, I give discount. How about...fifty rubies?”

“F-fifty!? How is that a discount?”

“Well original price for lovestruck witches are usually a hundred rubies, but I took fifty off, see?”

Tweek scowled before handing her the fifty rubies, “this better work, lady, otherwise, I want a refund,” Tweek said.

“No worries, it will work,” the woman smiled, “also, no refunds, especially if the item is going to be inside the stomach of a cat.”

Tweek sighed, but stared at the necklace, feeling hopeful that Craig will finally be human and the two will be together forever.

* * *

When Tweek got home, he noticed his familiar sleeping on the couch, Tweek smiled, but knew that once his beloved cat wakes up, he’ll go back to moping around the house again. Tweek quickly brought out his basket of ingredients and began making the potion.

The sound of Tweek by the cauldron woke Craig up, he opened his eyes to see his master making a new potion.

“Hey, you’re in a hurry,” Craig noticed as Tweek was dumping in ingredients less carefully as before.

“I found the spell,” Tweek said, confidently.

“You...you what?” Craig asked.

“I found the spell, the spell to turn you human! Now you can be human for good this time, no more worrying about changing your form, no energy is being used up, and you can start acting more like a human now, isn’t that great?” Tweek smiled.

“It’s...yeah, that’s great,” Craig said, he quickly changed into his human form and began putting on his human clothes, “I didn’t think we’d actually find it so soon. I’m happy for you.”

“....Do you….have anything to say?”

“No, why?”

“I just...do you...want to be human?” Tweek asked.

Once Craig was finished dressing, he turned to Tweek with a confused look, “I mean, that’s what you wanted, right? So if you want me to be human, than I’ll be human.”

“....” Tweek suddenly remembered what the cyclops woman said, about how a familiar’s job is to make their masters happy. “But...do you want to be human?”

“....” Craig smiled, “if you want me to be human, than I’ll be human. It’s not like I care or anything,” Craig said.

“.....” Tweek took out the necklace, removing the emerald, he stared at the gem, feeling the magic within it. Tweek’s heart sank as his hand began to tremble, and though it would be a lot faster to just drop the emerald into the cauldron, something was preventing him from doing that.

“Hey...Tweek?”

“Yes?” Tweek asked, his eyes were still on the emerald in his hand.

“Before...I turn into a human...can I just...do one more thing as a cat?” Craig asked.

“What’s that?” Tweek asked.

“Can I...just say goodbye to my friends?” Craig asked.

Tweek was surprised, “I thought you said your friends won’t be able to recognize you,” Tweek said.

“I know...but...I thought that...since this will be the last time I’ll be able to see them, I thought I would...you know….just say a quick goodbye...tell them that I’m sorry for not being around anymore, and just...hope they’re doing well,” Craig said.

“....I see,” Tweek said.

“...Then again, I guess I could just talk to them after I turn human, this is more important, right?” Craig smiled.

“.....” Tweek felt the guilt weighing down on him, almost crushing his very soul. Tweek’s hands began to shake, having a hard time holding the emerald in his hand as Tweek felt like he wasn’t sure what to do. As Tweek stared at his familiar, he was at a loss.

“Man….to be human...it’s sure going to be weird...but everything will be like how it normally is, right?”

“....How it normally...is….” Tweek muttered. That’s what Tweek wanted, that’s what Tweek hoped, to have everything like it is, but as Tweek thought about it, the moment he turned Craig into a human, Craig won’t be like who he was before, the silly black cat that lazed around a lot, the familiar who liked chasing mice and snuggling up to Tweek’s chest, the familiar that would say embarrassing things without realizing it, the familiar that Tweek fell in love with.

Tweek couldn’t do it, he couldn’t take that part of Craig away, for Tweek knew that the reason he loved Craig in the first place was because of that part of him.

“I can’t,” Tweek dropped his hand, holding the emerald tightly, “I can’t do it!”

“Tweek?” Craig noticed how Tweek was shaking and became worried, “what’s wrong? Why aren’t you doing the spell?”

“I can’t do it...I can’t do that to you, Craig. As much as I would love for you to be a human forever, I can’t take that part of your life away! You wouldn’t be you,” Tweek said, tears falling from his eyes.

“Tweek…”

“I know your job is to make me happy, but having you as you makes me happy, and having you be happy is what’s also important to me! I don’t want to take away a part of your life just because of my selfish need to make you human! I shouldn’t turn you into a human just because I want you to!”

“Tweek, relax, what’s going on? What are you saying here?” Craig asked, trying to comfort his master.

“For the love of god, Craig! I love you!” Tweek shouted.

Craig was shocked, he stared at Tweek in surprised, he couldn’t believe what Tweek said.

“I love you...I love you so much, and I don’t mean I love you like a master and his pet way, I meant I love you as...as my equal, as someone I want to spend my time with, as someone I want to hug, kiss, to hold, to tell stories, to tell secrets! I love you as someone who won’t leave me...who will love me for me...just as I love you for you,” Tweek sniffled.

“....Tweek…”

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry for being so selfish,” Tweek said.

“You’re not selfish,” Craig said.

“Yes I am, I was willing to change you for my own purpose,” Tweek said.

“Well I was willing to change for you because I love you,” Craig said.

“....Craig, I don’t mean-”

“No, Tweek, I mean...I love you...I love love you,” Craig said, “I thought I made that obvious.”

“...What?”

“Seriously? Just because I’m part cat doesn’t mean I don’t know what love is. I know you love me like that, and I love you like that as well, but I guess you’re too dense to realize it,” Craig smiled.

“....B-but...but…”

“Tweek, you know me. I would never do things that I’m not comfortable with, you know that if I didn’t like something, I could easily run away, just like we said, if a cat doesn’t like their home, they can easily leave, but as I said, I would never leave you,” Craig said.

“Even if...I was going to turn you into a human?”

“Tweek, I don’t care if I’m a cat, a human, or some weird combination of both. All I know is that I want to be with you because I love you, not as my master, but as my soul mate,” Craig said.

“....Craig,” Tweek blushed.

“I know I’ve been moody recently, and I know I must have made you feel bad, but trust me, even if I do go back to my friends and be a stray again, I’ll always come back to the one place I call home, and my home is with you. I love you, Tweek.”

“.....Oh...Craig!” Tweek wrapped his arms around his familiar, hugging him tightly, Craig smiled, hugging him back, nuzzling up against his neck.

“So...now what?”

“Ha...I don’t really know. I bought this emerald in hopes of turning you into a human for good, but now...I know I don’t really want that anymore,” Tweek smiled.

“Well...what should we do with it?”

“Not sure, I don’t think I can even refund this, even if it’s not in your stomach,” Tweek chuckled. Suddenly, Tweek remembered what the woman said that the emerald was able to do. Tweek stared at the emerald then at Craig, he stared at the collar around Craig’s neck. “Actually...I think I might have some use for it after all,” Tweek grinned.

* * *

Tweek sat by the window, taking a sip of his coffee. He watched the world outside go by as normal, he smiled as he saw the woodland creatures going by, looking as happy as any animal living in the woods can be.

“....Hope he’ll be home soon, breakfast is getting cold,” Tweek sighed. As Tweek took another sip of his coffee, he noticed a small group of stay cats walking by his home, he smiled when he saw the familiar black cat, “there he is,” Tweek said. He got up and opened the door, surprising the other cats when a cottage suddenly appeared in front of them.

“Oh, got to go, see you guys later,” Craig said, confusing the two cats, “oh I mean...meow meow,” Craig meowed. The two cats meowed back before turning to leave. Craig watched them go before turning and heading inside, “hey, missed me?” Craig asked.

“A little. Had fun with your friends?”

“Uh huh, chased some mice and pestered a dog today,” Craig said.

“Well I hope you didn’t ruined your appetite, I made breakfast,” Tweek said.

“What is it?”

“Pancakes,” Tweek smiled.

“That sounds delicious,” Craig began to stand on his two hind legs, he touched the emerald that was on his collar with his paw before Craig changed into a human with ease, “that’s better.”

“Much,” Tweek smiled as he walked over and kissed his familiar on the cheek, “I guess I spent good rubies on that emerald, now you don’t have to use your energy to change all the time, and you can finally change into your human form and not be naked,” Tweek smiled.

“I still don’t understand where these clothes came from though,” Craig said, or where they disappear to when I turn back to a cat,” Craig said.

“It’s magic, that’s all you need to know,” Tweek smiled.

“Tch, witches and their magic,” Craig sighed, he began licking the back of his hand to clean his face.

Tweek rolled his eyes before grabbing Craig’s hand, stopping him from licking it, he then leaned forward to kiss Craig and the lips.

“Sill cat,” Tweek smiled.

Craig blushed before he nuzzled up against Tweek’s face. “I love you.”

Tweek smiled, “I love you too,” Tweek said.

The two sat at the table, eating their pancakes happily. 

Though their lives were a bit mundane, with the occasional human coming around and are scared off at the sight of the forest witch that lives in town, Craig and Tweek didn’t care, for as long as they have each other, the witch and his familiar were very happy together.

**_The end._ **


End file.
